youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FactTechz
|image = Deepika Fact Girl.jpg |username = UCDiD6lDqK4TMGXWgD4sPapQ |style = Information & Education |join date = September 12, 2019 |Twitter = deepikafactgirl |Facebook = deepikafactgirl |vids = 5+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |full name = Deepika Kumari |nationality = Indian |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Rajesh Kumar (born ), better known online as FactTechz, is an Indian YouTube Creator who creates and posts informative videos. Life & Career Life Rajesh Kumar was born in an unknown place in India in 2000. He has a sister named Deepika Kumari. Since childhood, he was interested in Science more than any other subject. Thus, he felt he should share what he knew with the world. Thus, he started his channel in 2016, at the age of just 16. He posted his first video (धरती के बारे में 5 तथ्य | 5 Amazing Facts About The Planet Earth ) on September 18, 2016. Since then, he had been uploading many videos, thus sharing the information with the world. He also refers to articles on the web, but according to him, he refers mainly to books for information. Career Not much is known about his career, since he didn't even reveal his face until he revealed 10 million subscribers. At first, he used VideoScribe as his primary method of screenplay, but later switched to short video-clips, using VideoScribe to show short animation-required clips. He posted his photo of Golden and Silver Play Button at once. He said that he did not want to disclose his name, even though he didn't mention the reason. He now uploads facecam videos with funny edits and effects, gaining him more views. Rajesh Kumar is now the youngest Indian YouTuber to cross 10 million subscribers, at the age of just 19. He is also the first YouTuber in the world to gain more than 1 million subscribers in less than 365 days. He hit one thousand subscribers on January 17, 2017. After that, he posted high-quality videos consisting of both VideoScribe Scribes and Video Clips. During his beginning, he was once criticized by Horryone, an Indian YouTuber, for putting too much clickbait thumbnails on his videos. Controversy Fake Face In the first facecam video on his channel, some viewers commented that his mouth movements did not sync with the voice, although it was really him. Though Rajesh never cleared out this controversy, it proved to be wrong itself when FactTechz uploaded more than 5 videos with the facecam. App & Website App FacTechz has an app named 'Ultimate Brain Booster App' which consists of several binaural beats for various reasons. It is available on Google Play Store and App Store. It costs Rs. 199 (2.78 $). As of October 2019, this app is on #1 Top Free on Google Play Store. He mentioned that he is emotionally connected with his subscribers, so he set the price to 199. Website FactTechz also has a website . It would contain extra videos from FactTechz at a specific interval of time. It required a membership of Rs. 799 (11.14 $) per month. But gradually, he realized that not everyone could afford 799 every month, so he reduced the fee to 199. But still, very less people registered. So, he ended up quitting the website. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: January 17, 2017 *1 million subscribers: June 16, 2017 *2 million subscribers: October 3, 2017 *3 million subscribers: January 15, 2018 *4 million subscribers: May 15, 2018 *5 million subscribers: June 15, 2018 *6 million subscribers: October 11, 2018 *7 million subscribers: December 12, 2018 *8 million subscribers: February 7, 2019 *9 million subscribers: April 15, 2019 *10 million subscribers: July 17, 2019 *11 million subscribers: September 30, 2019 *12 million subscribers: December 15, 2019 Deepika Fact Girl Deepika Kumari '''(born: October 8), better known online as '''Deepika Fact Girl, is an Indian YouTuber who posts educational videos on YouTube. She is the brother of Rajesh Kumar, and obviously, has been inspired by him. Taking the advantage of his brother being a 10 Million YouTuber, she started her own informative channel on 2019, and within 3 months, she gained more than 41,000 subscribers, having only 5 videos on her channel (as of December 2019). Not much is known about her now. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views